Pañuelo
by Pochi-san
Summary: Bien y como dice ella "El mundo y el tiempo es un pañuelo".


No quería que murieran más personas queridas aún sabiendo que ellos Natsu y Gray eran muy fuertes. Pero el gremio ya había perdido a su Maestro y ella, sintiéndose culpable por no poder salvarlo, no podía ni quería imaginar la pérdida de otro integrante más. Fairy Tail debía resistir ante aquella masacre que estaba ocasionando el Reino de Álvarez.

Erza y Wendy se mantuvieron quietas a la espera de la aparición de ese tenebroso poder que cada vez se estaba acercando más hacia su posición aún sin saber qué clase de mago podía poseer tal cantidad de magia. Erza se posicionó delante de la niña de melena azulada con la intención de protegerla. Las dos magas de Fairy Tail esperaron unos segundos más hasta que en lo alto de la roca que se encontraba enfrente de ellas asomó la figura de alguien de ese modo tapando los rayos de sol.

Su capa oscura ondeaba debido a la ligera brisa que corría en el terreno, al igual que su cabello. Aquel cuyo color era como la mismísima escarlata, como el atardecer, como la sangre. Como el suyo.

—¿¡E-Erza-san...!?

Wendy no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo a pesar del gran sombrero que ensombrecía el rostro de aquella figura, y lo peor de todo era que no solo su vista la estaba confundiendo, sino que su habilidad para olfatear también estaba sembrando aun más su desconcierto en ella. La niña se mantuvo detrás de la otra maga siendo incapaz de ver el rostro de la susodicha.

Parecía como si la tierra tuviera que partirse en dos debido al descomunal poder que se podía sentir en el ambiente, aun así no ocurrió. Si aquella persona pertenecía a Álvarez sabía que la pelea no iba a ser fácil de ganar.

—¡Baja aquí, cobarde! —fue lo único que atinó a decir la maga de Fairy Tail retando así al otro mago.

Y entonces desapareció de la roca.

—Qué osada.

La explosión que vino después las pilló por sorpresa, suerte que la joven Dragon Slayer invocó una gran columna de aire para disipar el fuego.

Erza no daba crédito, aquello era demasiado. Pero dejando atrás el miedo y el desconcierto, se concentró en bloquear el ataque que acto seguido le lanzó el guerrero de Álvarez por la espalda. Definitivamente era rápido, o mejor dicho, rápida.

La mujer que esta vez se encontraba a una distancia escasamente prudencial de las dos magas sonrió con sorna. Su bastón se clavó en el suelo y ella se mantuvo quieta, observando cada detalle del panorama. Desde luego no se podía decir que sus genes brillaran por su ausencia, sino al contrario haciendo que su sonrisa se acrecentara.

—Quién eres, demonio... —Erza no dudó en preguntar y deseó que sus latidos disminuyeran el ritmo, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. La presencia de aquella maga le provocaba escalofríos.

—¿Qué quién soy, dices...? qué irónico—sus orbes penetraron en el alma de Titania.

La grandeza que aquella mujer desprendía era envolvente, y sus rasgos se parecían a los de ella, no podía negarlo. Pero lo que se imaginó durante escasos segundos era completamente imposible, ella en Rosemary estuvo sola siempre. Zarandeó ligeramente su cabeza, debía estar concentrada.

El gran parecido de Erza con aquella mujer era evidente, y Wendy ya no sabía qué pensar.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, al igual que el pasado, presente y futuro. Me sorprende que ni tan siquiera puedas imaginar quién soy yo, Erza.

¿Sabía su nombre? Aquello sí que dejó helada a la joven de cabello color escarlata. El aire costaba que entrara en sus pulmones por la gran impresión.

—Soy la maga más poderosa de Álvarez después de mi majestad, Zeref. Algunos me llaman la Desesperación Escarlata mientras que otros me conocen como la Reina de los Dragones.

—¿¡Reina de los Dragones!? —Aquello acabó con la esperanza de Wendy, qué diantres significaba aquel apodo.

—Mi nombre es Eileen Belserion, aunque por ser tú, Erza... —aquel nombre provocaba un ligero desequilibrio en ella. La mujer dio un paso y borró de su tenebrosa expresión la orgullosa sonrisa que había mantenido durante hacía algunos minutos-puedes llamarme madre.

Todo se derrumbó y la oscuridad la tragó. De no ser porque tenía que defender a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, Erza juraría que se habría desmayado. Aquello no podía ser cierto, era la mentira más vil que había escuchado y la hirió en lo más profundo de su corazón. Agarró la empuñadura de sus espadas con fuerza y con determinación se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia aquel monstruo siendo incapaz de alcanzarlo. La mujer de rojiza melena bloqueó su ataque atreviéndose incluso a inmovilizarla contra la pared de la gran roca. Wendy tembló sabiendo que aun lanzándole un ataque no podría hacer nada a aquella poderosa maga.

Escasos centímetros las separaban y Erza podía sentir la respiración de su contrincante.

—Nunca imaginé que estarías viva.

—La mentira que me estás contando no va a hacerme dudar en matarte, escoria.

—No llores cuando acabe con todo tu gremio al igual que hice con tu Maestro.

La sangre le hirvió y casi pudo golpear a la mujer, que volvió a bloquear su ataque estampándola de nuevo contra la pared.

—En la vida vas a poder ganarme, pero si te sirve de consuelo voy a darte una oportunidad, Erza ¡Así que prepárate para la peor y a la vez la mejor batalla que vas a tener!

La liberó e inmediatamente la distancia entre las dos magas volvió, pero esta vez no solo fueron los corazones de Wendy y Erza los que empezaron a temblar. La tierra también vibró intensamente bajo sus pies, las nubes taparon el sol y Eileen Belserion alzó en alto su bastón. La explosión volvió.


End file.
